Mother's Dream Meadow: Part 2
I woke up, but not to see the meadow Mother had promised to me. Instead, I was looking up at a ceiling that looked old, and perhaps rotting. I sat up and my head was pounding and ringing. I looked around at my surroundings, seeing a room filled with furniture that was covered in white sheets. The paint on the walls was chipping, and there were a few holes here and there. I tried to stand to my feet, but I lost my balance and footing and tripped, accidentally ripping off one of the sheets to a taller form in the process. I looked up to see a long, body length mirror. The reflection was dull and hard to see. Although this was true, I was able to see my reflection, which shocked me. My dirty blonde hair was longer and darker than before, and my legs and arms were longer. I was all grown up. I suddenly heard the faintest noise nearby, but I couldn't completely make it out. I tried to stand once again, this time I was leaning my weight against a wall. Once I reached the door, I pulled open the silver knob to get out. When the door opened, the sounds became much clearer and more distinct. It was the soft sound of a woman crying, and it sounded almost painful. Not knowing whether or not I should head in that direction, I stood there, rather dazed. My mind was twirling and I struggled to keep myself up. The floor beneath my feet creaked and I froze in my place for some reason. I listened to the air once again, hearing the sobs continue to filter through the air. I decided to see what could be making that sound and I dragged myself along the wall. I saw a staircase leading down to my left. Seeing that the raining was old and chipped, I decided to continue along the wall. The were two doors beyond the stairs, one just to the left, and on leading into a short and narrow hall. I went forward, seeing as the sounds were protruding from the far door. The cries got louder as I approached, and my heart began to race faster, fast enough to the point where I could hear my heartbeat in my eardrums. Finally, I reached the door, and I tried to stand straight once again. Seeing that I could keep myself up, I stood in front of the door, which was strangely beaten and some kind of animal claw marks on it. Slowly and hesitantly, I opened the door. I saw the person that had brought me here: Mother. But her back was facing me, and she appeared to be holding something in her arms. She was rocking back and forth, her sobs racking her body almost violently, almost as if she was trying not to lash out and hit something. "M... mother?" I barely spoke out, my voice being much more developed as well. She froze in her place, and she slowly turned around. Instead of her usual warm, honey-like amber eyes, they were sharp blue, nearly turquoise. The sclera were the same, but just a bit fainter tinted. The stare down between us didn't last long, as she started to throw large and heavy objects at me. "You're just poking fun at me! You laugh at me because they could not breathe!" she screamed, continuing to throw things at me. I slammed the door shut. My heart was beating even faster. I could hear her murmuring to herself inside, and I pressed my ear to the door to hear what she was saying. "Don't worry my children, Mama Cecilia is here to keep you safe. Those bad people won't get you, I promise." she said, continuing to say the words "I promise" in between sudden sobs and cries. I backed away from the door. This must be a nightmare or something. I guess the only way to wake up was to get out of the house. I carefully walked down the stairs, trying not to make any noise. The stairs went in a 90 degree bend, and when I reached the bottom of the steps, a large door stood to my left. I assumed it was the front door, and I walked over to open it. When I found it was locked, I tried to tug it open. However, I figured out that the door wasn't as old as the rest of the house after all. I sighed, and thought of looking for a key. I had two choices: the kitchen, which was to the right of the door, or the living room, which was to the left. Shrugging, I went to the living room. I checked on the coffee table in the middle of the room, avoiding the touch of the dust and white sheet covered couch and chairs. I only saw a few things: A candle stick half melted, a deck of matches, a deck of cards, a wine glass, some keys, and a flash light. It was rather dark in here, so I grabbed the keys and flashlight and turned it on to see better. I walked all over the room to see if any other places where available to find the key to the front door, but all I found was a few batteries for the flash light, which I kept in my front pocket. I looked over to the fireplace, and began to walk over there. My flash light began to flicker, before turning off. I hit it a few times to get it back on, but when it did, a scream had escaped me. A large, dark figure silhouette lit the window, before my light went out again. I quickly hit it back on, but the figure disappeared. My hands were shaking, and I quickly hurried over to the kitchen. I dug through the drawers and I stumbled upon a large kitchen knife. I grabbed it in my other hand, just for protection. Who knows what that thing outside was capable of? I turned to my right and see a door leading outside. I try turning the handle, and to my upmost surprise and joy, it was unlocked. When I stepped outside, the rain of the storm started to lightly cover my form. Sure, it could soak my clothes, but the rain was much preferred to the rank and putrid smell of the aging house. When I looked around me this time, I see a few buildings in the distance, but all in different directions. I decide to head forward, towards a smaller form. Soon enough, I found a car. Well, this had both a positive side and a negative one. I had transportation, but I didn't know how to drive. I contemplated in my head whether or not I should risk the noise. Finally, I decided to hop in the vehicle. I put in the keys and to my luck, it started! I turn it and the engine stuttered in an attempt to awaken itself. However, before anything else could happen, the door to the car was ripped off its hinges, and I was yanked out of the car. I screamed and failed, feeling a tight grip on my wrists. I look up and saw the thing from earlier. Its orange eyes were surrounded by deathly dark grey skin, but its haze was quite alive as it narrowed on me. I started to sob and cry in woe, with noises that were ment to be words of wishes for my life to be spared. It growled at me before lifting me into the air and throwing me into the ground. I felt the air leave my body. As I tried to catch my breath, the sounds of someone approaching could be heard. I look up and see Mother holding a blanket in her arms. "Why are you doing this?! I thought you cared about me!!" I cried, and she started down at me sadly. "You want to know why? Why, it is because a long, long time ago. I was expecting children. Twins, to be exact. However, when they were born, the doctors had found that my umbilical cord had wrapped around their throats and suffocated them while they were still in the womb. I was going to die too, but I found a way around it." she said sorrowfully, before dropping the blanket, revealing the corpses of two decaying newborn children. I screamed again, and the thing twisted my wrist sharply, breaking it. I cried in pain this time, and the thing let out a warning growl. Mother smiled sadly again, before a soft sigh escaped her. I stared in horror as her jaw was suddenly unhinged, and inside her throat was a glowing blue light. From her throat, the sounds of wails and moans of children's souls could be heard. I suddenly understood. That thing that was holding me represented the woman's woe. Or perhaps it was a demon she made a deal with? Who knows? Before I could think any further, I found that I was being forced into a blinding blue light. Category:Beings